


How Zoro lost a Christmas bet and stole Sanji's heart

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: 21!yoZoro, 40!yoSanji, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parent Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: In which Zoro wears a Santa costume and scares Sanji's kid.





	How Zoro lost a Christmas bet and stole Sanji's heart

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a challenge in my native OP fandom, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to BruceChickinson for translating it to me as always. ♡ Go check out her fics too!

Zoro couldn’t be more pissed. Christmas Eve, and he was being forced to wear a horrible Santa costume just because he'd lost a bet to that damn mercenary witch. What other choice did he have? No way he would get the money she asked for. It was much easier to sit idly in the middle of that mall full of annoying, noisy children, than to pay the redheaded monster.

This was probably the thousandth kid sitting on his leg, talking about what they wanted for Christmas, and smiling for a picture, and he always reacted and posed with the same expression of someone who didn’t want to be there. Zoro had a strange impression of being watched and jeered by his dear friends, those bastards. He wished they all slipped on the ice and broke their noses.

He saw the clock seconds from the end of his "shift", he would finally be free of those brats and the line was near the end too, he could return home with his friends and drink until dawn.

When the last little devil rose from his lap and came out waving at him, Zoro stood up stretching, yawning and feeling his strength being recovered just by thinking of the bottles of sake that awaited him. He removed his cap, letting his unruly green hair breathe freely, and began to remove his fake white beard. When he was about to finish, and his face was finally clean and smooth again, he saw a tiny blond boy standing in front of him, as if he had frozen in place, and a second later, what Zoro most feared and hated began. The demon screamed, and began to cry loudly, and all the people at the mall glanced in their direction. Even before he could do anything to shut that miniature demon's mouth, the dwarf was already running through the mall, screaming desperately for his father.

“Tsc.” He let out an irritated grunt. He scratched the back of his neck, wondering if he should run or whether he should stand there and face the monster's father, even if the guy was twice his size. It's not like he's afraid…He sighed, giving up the cowardly idea of running away. He sat back in Santa's armchair and threw his cap and fake beard aside, he would explain to the parent that it was all a misunderstanding and that the little spoiled boy needed to be educated properly.

A few minutes later, when the weeping and scandalous brat returned with his father, Zoro was already snoring and drooling.

“Come quickly, father! There he is! The Grinch that devoured Santa Claus! Kick him and save Santa!” The blonde was screaming and running towards Zoro, who woke up and did not quite understand the scandal, nor remembering where he was and what was happening. He blinked repeatedly trying to locate himself, until he understood the situation and remembered that he’d scared the kid.

"Oh, no, I..." Zoro tried to say something, but when he looked up at the father, he came face to face with the blonde of his dreams and totally lost his voice. His gaze focused on the spiral eyebrow he hadn’t even noticed in the younger blond.

“Wait, Yukio, you can’t accuse people like that and...” Just like the other, Sanji also couldn’t finish his sentence. It wasn’t exactly what he imagined to find after his son's description. That young man didn’t look anything like a "green Santa devouring monster". Quite the contrary... He was just a boy in his 20s, it was funny because he was old enough to be his son and yet he took his breath away. Of Yukio’s description, only the green part was accurate. Being a single, divorced father at 40 wasn’t easy. Maybe that sudden distraction was just abstinence. He had a pretty face and everything, but he could be his son. No way.

Clinging to his leg, his son, who was under 10 years old, called him several times, trying to break that visual connection between the two adults.

“Daddy!!!! Just kick him!” Yukio insisted, taking Sanji out of the trance. A Sanji who’d just been embarrassed to realize what he was doing.

“Here, go there in the ball pool for half an hour and if time is up, stay a little longer and tell the guy there your father pays later.” He handed a bill to the boy, who celebrated and immediately forgot about the green monster and ran toward the ball pool, which was only a few meters away. Sanji leaned back against the red armchair and fumbled in his pocket, uneasy. He needed to smoke. He was going crazy. "Sorry about my son, he's a little spoiled.”

“A little?” Zoro repeated, smirking.

“Okay, a lot.” The blond sighed. "I guess if I wasn’t divorced, maybe I wouldn’t spoil him that much."

"Divorced, eh?" Zoro’s smirk turned into something suggestive.

“Yeah... Unfortunately, I haven’t found a person to move on. It’s lonely to spend Christmas without anyone to warm my body in this cold weather...” Sanji damned himself for saying that, was he making a huge mistake? Would he regret it? This was crazy.

The bluish gaze unconsciously drooled all over the dark-skinned body, so much that it made Zoro take a step back. Even Zoro, who was a slow mule, would get such shamelessly open flirt. That guy was wanting and wanting with him. He bit his lower lip, feeling like pressing it against the blond’s, but in that place they could be seen by anyone, which sucked. His body felt hot, he was excited, aroused...

“My name is Sanji.” The other’s quiet voice made him push away his perverted thoughts. Was he a hormone crazy teenager? Where the hell was his self-control?

“Zoro.“ Came the monosyllabic answer. He looked away, seeing the blond's son playing with other children and smiled lightly. He was being a pervert thinking of corrupting a family man... Not that the man wasn’t flirting as well, but... This was crazy. “My bad. I mean, you’re my type and everything, but I'm not the kind of guy to have sex for one night only out of necessity.”

“What? No!” Sanji exclaimed in surprise. He stood facing the green-haired man and rested his hands on the chair’s arms, standing at a height from which he could look into Zoro's green eyes. “I didn’t mean it this way, I'm sorry if it seemed to be the case, I just... I don’t... I mean, I'm not looking for a one night stand, I'd rather meet someone and stay with them for a long time, build a family and have children and-“

“Wait, wait... I'm not ready to be a father!”

 “No! No! That's not it... Forget everything. I just ... I just can’t stop looking at you and... Your eyes are beautiful.” He said dumbly, not even realizing how ridiculous he was behaving in front of that boy.

“They match with yours.” The comment made Sanji smile. Zoro touched his face gently, running his fingers delicately over the blond's rosy cheek. "I'm attracted to you."

“Yeah…me too.” The blond laughed softly, amused by the situation. It wasn’t something common for him, at least not when the situation was with another man. Being attracted by women was typical, but by men... Even more so by a man who made his son cry. He closed his eyes and moved closer, his lips very near Zoro's and left in his hands the decision to close the distance, if it was his wish.

And course it was. Even embarrassed, Zoro joined their lips in a brief kiss, with a small connection of tongues. Sanji's taste was unlike anything he had ever tasted, it was better than any sake he had ever drunk, and to the blond, Zoro's tongue was a thousand times better than his cigarettes. They wished for more of that.

When they pulled away, they continued to stare at each other, even though they were very embarrassed. They felt their hearts racing, their eyes glittering, and for some reason they knew it wouldn’t be just for one night. It wasn’t just attraction, it wasn’t just desire. There was something else that they themselves couldn’t tell what it was at that moment.

"Do you have somewhere to spend Christmas?" Sanji asked, still maintaining eye contact. His face lay in Zoro's hand, which caressed him with a delicacy that even the green-haired man didn’t know where it had come from.

"I have, but I don’t mind ditching my friends.” His fingers wrapped around the gold threads, starting to play with them, while the two smiled in love.

"Come with us then. I want you to taste my supper.” He pulled the man's wrist and kissed the fingers that caressed his face.

"That perverted term I don’t know, you're gonna have to teach me."

“Idiot! I'm a Chef!”

"Oh..." And Zoro blushed furiously, making Sanji laugh and think he was very cute, so cute that it made him come back to himself.

“Damn it, my ex-wife is gonna judge me for bringing a guy who's old enough to be my son...”

“Your son?” Zoro sneered. “I think at age 10 you can’t have children yet...”

For a moment there was a strange silence. Something was very wrong there. Either there was a huge miscalculation, or a big misunderstanding. In his mind, he made the accounts of all the options, and no way Zoro would be 30 years old, so...

“How old do you think I am?”

“I’m gonna guess 27. A maximum of 30, since you seem to be very prissy and probably cares a lot about your looks.”

Zoro's sincere, even childlike response made him laugh. 27 years? Of course he had... 13 years ago. By the calculations, then Zoro should really be in his 20s.

“Missed by a long shot, seaweed.”

“Seaweed? Who do you think you are, curly brows?”

“What did you call me?” Sanji stepped closer the man until he realized that they were in public, in a relatively crowded place, on Christmas Eve. It wasn’t a good idea. He cleared his throat and stood erect and elegant. "I'm already 40, brat.”

“What? So, you already have...” Zoro began counting on his fingers, trying to make the difference between his age and Sanji’s, until giving up completely. “All this more than 21? It doesn’t show.”

“Thank you.”  He said, all proud, thinking of himself as the most handsome man in the face of the Earth. Zoro rolled his eyes and felt a huge urge to curse him.

“Whatever. Can I go eat your supper and you?” Zoro went straight to the point, not even realizing that he’d said the perverted thought aloud. Sanji blushed, however, as Zoro hadn’t noticed his own words, he didn’t even understand why. The blond just nodded and they went to get his son, together.

"Why is Grinch still with you, daddy? And why is he not hurt?” Yukio was pouting and clutching Sanji's leg.

"Because he's coming home with us, my little prince. Don’t worry, daddy will give him a good spanking later.”

Even so, Yukio did not like the idea. Showing his tongue to Zoro and sulking for a few seconds. It lasted until the green-haired man bent down, becoming the same height as the kid, and looked deep into his little blue eyes.

"Listen, little one... I'm sorry I scared you earlier, it was not I who ate Santa, actually I was one of the elves who was rescuing the old man before he teleported to the north pole and got safe. If you forgive me, I'll let you ride on my shoulders and carry you home.” Zoro said in a calm voice and Sanji noticed he was surprisingly good with children.

Obviously, the little boy believed it, his eyes sparkled, and it was not long before his hands were clutching the grass of Zoro's hair.

He owed Nami big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope yall have a wonderful Christmas! ♡


End file.
